User blog:Parrrley/Furio - The Burning Ascendant
Furio, the Burning Ascendant is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Furio dashes to a target location dealing magic damage to every enemy hit and applying his passive. The ground Furio traveled over will then burn for 3 seconds, also dealing magic damage. The area of effect has a 200-unit radius |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Furio converts a percentage of his Ability Power into Magic Resistance. |description2 = Furio cools himself, disabling his passive for seconds, granting him a shield for 6 seconds and reducing damage taken by 25% for seconds. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = of current health }} After casting for 0.5, Furio lets the ground erupt around himself (casted similarly to Nautilus' Riptide), creating three waves of fire pillars, dealing damage to enemies hit. The first wave will knock enemies hit up for 1 second. The other two waves will slow enemies by 30% for 2 seconds. Enemies hit by more than 1 wave will take 50% less damage by following waves. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} more magic damage for 9 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Change Log ;04/22/14 *Reworked Passive of Obsidian Skin: Now grants bonus Magic Resistance equal to a portion of his Ability Power. *Decreased Dash range of Inferno to 500 from 1000. *Reduced damage of Vulcanic Ascension to from . *Added a cast time to Eruption. Quotes ;Upon selection *Beware of the fire. ;Attacking *Don't get too close. *Touch me... if you dare. *I like seeing melting skin. *My power burns through every armor. *Fire will rebuild this world. *Your realm will be mine. *You don't know what I am capable of. *My fire will destory everything you know. *I have defeated whole legions. I will defeat legends. ;Attacking Nami, Fizz, Nautilus, and Deep Sea Thresh *Evaporate. *My power will burn even you. ;Movement *It's a pity that this place will soon be destroyed. *My fire burns everything it touches. *You don't want to see my true form, Summoner. *The infernal fire wanders through a world in war. *I do not seek power, I AM power. *My power is enough to destroy this world, but also to rebuild it. *I will reign over a better version of this place. *The League of Legends does not control me. I will control them. *This war is a waste of power and time. *All these nations will wither. ;Taunt *Did your parents not teach you to not play with fire? *Your pictures of hell are surprisingly accurate descriptions of me. *Your life is only a little span of time. I am eternal. ;Taunting Xerath *Thunderbolts and lighting do not frighten me, Xerath. *You do not overpower me, Xerath. *You are too weak to achieve freedom, Xerath. ;Taunting Demacian Champions *Demacia will burn. It's inevitable. *Demacia's army will not withstand my true form. ;Taunting Brand *Why end the world, when you can rebuild it to your will? ;Taunting Annie *I see great power aspiring inside of you. A pity that it will die soon. ;Joke :Furio's flames errupt. When he tries to stop it, a fiery arm slaps him in the face. He then wrestles with it. *No, not yet. ... Ugh. ... STOP! ... AY, DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?! ... Now go back to sleep, you little s- ah, there we go. ;When casting Inferno *BURN! *FEEL MY POWER! ;When casting Obsidian Element *You will feel my power. *Soon... ;When casting Eruption *FEEL MY WRATH! *FEAR MY POWER! *DIE! ;When casting Volcanic Ascension *YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME! *FEAR MY INFINITE POWER! *IT IS TIME TO DIE! Category:Custom champions